Immortal Angel: Fight For Hogwarts, Fight For Freedom
by DustyHolmes
Summary: Vadoma is a gypsy, gypsies aren't allowed. Fred Weasley is her mate and they are destined to free her kind and save Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

To begin, I am the original author of this fan fiction. Problem I keep having is password and email troubles. I've moved a lot in the last few years and I always forget my email and password combination. Anyhow, here is my last attempt to write this story. Read below to find out what _"Immortal Angel: Fight For Hogwarts, Fight For Freedom" _

Vadoma fell from heaven when she was 2 years old, no one knew why, no one seemed to care. All they knew is that there was another fallen angel, or as they call them 'Gypsies' fell from the heavens had to be collected and disposed of. As they had the ability of every single magick being on Earth, above and below could use, and it was amplified. They didn't want them taking advantage of them like they were sure they did in the Heavens. When she falls she wonders the country side for a week before Fred Weasley finds her. She is accepted into the family very quickly and begins to fake being a pure blood witch. As they get older their bond strengthens and soon they realize that they are mates. It is nearly impossible due to the fact that any Earth bound organism is not supposed to have the ability to be the mate of a gypsy. Yet they are, and for a reason. Soon the battle for Hogwarts begins and Voldermort wants Vadoma. He lures her with promise of liberation, of her kind's freedom. She does not take this bait and soon an even higher battle on fallen angels begins. This battle for freedom and the battle of Hogwarts destroys her life and you will soon see the drama, action, tragedy, love and strength the story of Vadoma Esmeralda Jesoya. Read on for more. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Vadoma And Fred

Vadoma laughed as she was pinned to the ground by Fred. "This is cheating Fred! You're totally stronger than me!" she laughed out. He scoffed, still pinning her down, "Yeah, sure ok. I'm stronger than a gypsy. Fred looked down at Vadoma and their laughing began to fade, their eyes staring intensely into one another's. Piercing the soul, awakening something primal, something natural, something foreign and lovely. The thought freaked the fuck out of Vadoma and she suddenly pushed Fred off, too hard to be honest. She hadn't meant to do that. "There! Got you back!" she laughed. Fred laughed as well, not a fake laugh, neither of their laughs were, but the seriousness still lay within his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Vadoma mentally slapped the shit out of herself. She subconsciously knew what was happening but she wanted to just ignore it, and she did, for a very long time. She knew something had to be wrong with her feeling, her imprint. So she shoved it to the back of her mind. Fred did as well. It felt weird to look at Vadoma that way, after all they had grown up together and they were best friends. Then again, he had always had feelings for her. He wanted to punch himself, or better yet have Vadoma punch him. He'd realize later that even that didn't rid his feelings for her. The two stood up and looked at one another, a tension in the air. It wasn't awkward or weird it was just a tension. Sort of like a sexual tension or the tension of two friends close to becoming lovers. From across the field George yelled" Hey, are you two ready yet?" Vadoma shouted "Well duh, why else would we be out here?" She could hear George scoff, "You two are so responsible how could I forget?" Fred laughed "Yeah you are two, brother!" Vadoma and Fred laughed. The two looked at one another again, "We should get inside, cause I'm actually not ready at all." Vadoma said. Fred scoffed, "Vadoma it takes you five seconds to get your bag packed!" she giggled, "Well are you ready?" Fred laughed, "Exactly, lets go!" The two headed inside.

I quickly got into my room, shutting the door I felt my heart beat start to quicken. I sat on my bed and put my head into my hands. How the hell had that just happened? I had always had feelings for Vadoma, yes, but I never let it get that visible. She was destined to have a mate after all, which could never be me. I was an Earth bound organism, she a gypsy. She'd mate with another gypsy or an angel, or Merlin forbid a demon. I sighed and shook my head, this love wasn't going away though. These feelings would never go away, the passion and lust and love I felt for her. The love of her bright blue eyes, big eyes and pretty eyes. The love for her long, wavy blonde hair that smelt like cotton candy and roses. The love I held so deeply for her small hands that were so gentle yet carried the possibility to destroy an entire world. Yes, that love, that love would never leave me. It would never leave my soul. Even when I was married with children she would be in my heart, she would be the one I wished I could sleep with at night, the one I wish I could make love to, the one I would wish that had bore my children. I snapped myself out of it, as I usually did. That love wasn't meant for me, and it never would be. I wasn't going to attempt to move on but I'd have to push it to the back of my mind as I always did. Tonight we would be heading to the Quidditch World Cup! I'd be voting for Ireland of course, along with the majority of the family. Excluding Ron of course. I smiled to myself as I pulled out my small suite case, and began to pack. After about five minutes I was finished. I went out into the hallway. Vadoma, and Ron were arguing on the couch. "You can't do that Vadoma! Do you know how much trouble you'll get into?!" Ron said. Vadoma laughed, "I care right?" George was eating, mum was talking with dad. I walked out and sat beside Vadoma, "Any of you know when they are gonna get here?" I asked. Speaking of Harry, and Hermione of course. Vadoma sighed, "About twenty minutes now, they are arguing." she shrugged. "Vadoma dear, what did I tell you about using your abilities this close to going back to Hogwarts?" mum asked her. She sighed loudly, "That I'm so amazing I can do it whenever I want?" the we all chuckled. "No, I think you know exactly what I said!" she replied. "Ok, ok, I won't anymore! Jeez, calm down!" my mum sighed deeply in annoyance. A loving annoyance. "Ginny!" Vadoma called. "Harry is gonna be here in around twenty minutes!" we heard a bunch of moving around before Ginny was into the living room with us. "Do I look ok?!" she asked urgently. "You look beautiful kid, like always!" Vadoma smiled. Ginny glowed. She had always really looked up to Vadoma. She was like Ginny's older sister. Thankfully, not by blood. Soon Harry and Hermione got to our house. Before we knew it we were on our way out to the field and it was time to touch the shoe.


	3. Chapter 3: Tore Him Apart, She Was Hurt

Fred followed Vadoma into the tent, "Ron has a bloody crush on Victor!" Vadoma continued to laugh. Fred shook his head, moving his orange hair from in front of his eyes. "I know, sad isn't it?" he asked. "Oh? Why is it sad? Not a man for equal rights, are we?" she said mocking a British accent. "No, no, I am all for equality but Ron has not the slightest chance with Victor? Don't you agree?" he asked raising his eyebrows. She shrugged, "I suppose so, although I feel like Victor might actually swing that way!" the two both laughed. "I'll be right back, I gotta go get something!" Vadoma said to him and she walked out of the tent. Fred decided to change into his spare pair of pants and just as he got them off Vadoma walked in. Their eyes met, and she stared down at his cock, her mouth wide open. He became slightly aroused seeing her look at it like that. "I uh, I uh, wow. I uh, I didn't uh…." she trailed off biting her lip as she met his eyes. He walked closer to her and looked down at her, lust in his eyes. She was breathing faster, "I want you." she said after a moment. "I want you as well, Vadoma." he said. She shook her head, and blinked a few times. Then she ran out of the tent. Fred snapped out of it, what the hell had just happened? He quickly picked up his pants and put them on. As he got outside the tent he heard a loud scream. The scream of Vadoma. Then flames began to emerge and he shouted, "VADOMA!" soon after the flames were all around him, he could hear people shouting and he desperately had to find a way out. He made his way around the flames and was now intently focused on finding Vadoma. Was she ok? Was this a plot for the authorities to get her? If so, they must've found out! How? "FRED! FRED!" It was his father. He turned to him, "DAD! IM OVER HERE!" his father ran across to him, "DO YOU KNOW WHERE ANYONE ELSE IS?" Fred yelled over the sound of the flames and chaos, "YES EVERYONE BUT VADOMA!" he yelled back. Fred's heart began to pound harder, "I CANT FIND HER EITHER, SHE SCREAMED AS THE FLAMES EMERGED!" Fred said, his father's eyes widened. "YOU GO THAT WAY, WE MUST FIND HER!" The two went separate ways and Fred frantically began to search for her. "VADOMA!" he yelled looking all around him. He heard the sound of wings. No! She couldn't be using them! She'd get caught! She'd get taken away from them and killed! Fred ran further and further until he saw her silhouette from inside the flames. She was backing away from someone, someone who had large black wings. They were talking, and the way they were Fred made the assumption that it was another angel. No, they had black wings, so it had to be a gypsy. He felt that this conversation they were having was important and by the look on Vadoma's face it was. He was in a safe place, the flames danced before him but they were not coming near him. In fact the flames were in a perfect circle. Her expression went from defensive to hurt. Then she took a deep breathe, and nodded. The other gypsy flew off and the flames went out immediately. Vadoma fell to the ground. He got up and rushed over to her, the flames all around them had gone out. It was an odd sight for sure, but he didn't care, all he cared about was making sure Vadoma was ok. He bent down beside her, and picked her up into his knees. She was knocked out as he could see her breathing. Before long everyone was around him. "Where's dad?" Fred asked his mum not looking from Vadoma. "He's setting up our way back home, Fred she is going to be ok. You know that right?" he looked over his shoulder for a second at his mother's hand. He nodded and stood up. "Let's go everyone!" his father called. They all got over there as quick as they could and after a moment they were back home.

"I am not leaving this room mum, I wanna make sure she is ok! You know how close we are." I said looking at Vadoma who lay in her bed breathing fast. "I know dear, but she is gonna be ok. She is a gypsy after all." I nodded. "Yeah mum, I know." without another word I heard her exit the room. I continued to look down at Vadoma who looked pained. I knew she wasn't in any pain, physically at least. Emotionally, well I couldn't be sure of that. All I know is that I want her to wake up. We had to talk, I had to apologize and I had to see if she was ok, if she needed to talk about what that other gypsy had said to her. As I continued to watch her, her eyes began to open! I jumped up and watched as she woke up. "Fred? Is that you?" she asked after a moment. I swallowed, "Yeah, of course it's me." I said softly. She looked at me for a second and then looked away. "Thanks for saving me." she said flatly. I was a bit taken aback by her tone but nodded "No problem, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I waited a moment, "Do you want to talk about it?" she looked at me and shook her head, "No Fred, I don't want to talk about anything. Please get out." I was surprised. I mean I knew what had happened between us was awkward but I was surprised she was acting like this. "Vadoma I know what happened between us was awkward and all but I mean we don't have to stop-" I said before she cut me off "No, fucking get out now." I was very hurt by what she said and I began to make my way out of the room. "Wait." she said. I paused by the door and looked back at her over my shoulder. "Don't tell anyone about what happened ok?" I swallowed back tears but I nodded as I left the room and went straight to mine. My heart was broken.


End file.
